Erutáron
Name: Erutáron (lit. "lofty God") (Air-oo-tar-onn) Age: 45 Race: Bosmer Gender: Male Height: 5'6 Birthsign: The Steed Appearence: Well fit Bosmer with long red hair with an overlaying back hanging ponytail. He is clean shaven and well kept. Class: Horse-Seller, archer. Skills and Known Spells: He is a Master Archer and Alchemist. He is an established hunter and handy with making good use of pelts for clothes and armor. He can command animals and is resistant to poison and disease. He uses no spells. Clothing/Armor: He wears Hide Armor and hide boots when hunting. He wears belted tunics and fines boots in towns and cities. Weapons: He has an Elven Bow and an assortment of arrows. He also has a huting Misc Items: Enchanted Gloves of Archery, given to him by his father. Personality: Laid back and easy going. Hard worker and lover of animals. Major Flaw: Too trusting. Background: Erutáron was born in Valenwood on the 17th day of the First Seed. He was raised by his father, Artoro, since his mother was brutally attacked and killed by a rouge vampire wandering the hills of Valenwood. Artoro hunted dwn the vampire and killed it with Erutáron in tow. Artoro taught Erutáron everything there was about being a great hunter. They hunted everyday and learned to live on what the world offered them. His mother ran the stable in town and favored the animals more than people. After her death, Artoro would never let Erutáron hunt the Big Game animals though. In fact, Artoro hung up hunting all together and took over the stables that his wife ran. He spent all his time at the stables and forced Erutáron to work along side him. He longed to hunt them. Erutáron considered himself the greatest hunter of all Tamriel and wanted, so desparately to prove it with the pelts of bears, sabre cats and whatever else roamed Tamriel. Erutáron won every archery contest in his hometown but still had a strong pineing to tackle, what he considered his greatest challenge, and that was Big Game hunting. Erutáronworked the stables all day but hunted every morning before te stable opened. His father never came with him. Artoro was too protective of Erutáron and wanted to stay as safe as possible. He wanted him to run the stable after him. He already lost his wife, he could not bear to lose his son or worse, leave his son alone in this world. One day Erutáron left his home and set out alone to hunt the game of his life. If his father wouldn't take him, he would do it alone.He had gone out to the plains he had hunted as a boy and knew once he crossed the river to the south, the hunt would be on. It took him 2 days to reach the river and he crossed it. He wondered what his father was doing and if he would be mad at him. He shook those thoughts and focused on what was truly important, the hunt. he spent 2 more days south of the river and to much dismay, nothing to show for it but some fox skins and a slew of deer meat. No big game here. He decided to head home. He was about a few hours from home when he first saw the smoke rising above where his village usually sits. The black smoke rose like a tower hundreds of feet in the sky. Erutáron's heart sunk as he raced towards his village, his father? Was he alive? Was he hurt? How could he have been so selfish to leave his father after all he has done for me? He never left me alone, he always kept me safe. Why did I have to leave? These questions circled Erutáron's mind until he reached the village. He was not ready to see what lay ahead. His whole village lay dead in the streets, murdered by what? How? He started shouting for his father, but no answer. Was there nobody left? He reached his house but not in enough time, there lay Artoro in a puddle of blood with his bow in his hand and a claymore in his back. The whole town was desolated. Nobody was around. He saw a shimmering light off in the distance. It was coming from the woods where he and his friends played as children. He raced t the woods and found 10-12 Bosmer folks huddled in the trees. He recognized them from the village and they explained that the village was attacked by Daedra and that they were able to escape but nobody else survived. They told Erutáron that his father refused to leave his house and come to the woods for safety. He would not come without you they said. "He died waiting for you so that you would be safe." Erutáron was sick to his stomach and now riddled with even more guilt. He was asked to stay and help rebuild the village with the 12 that survived. He declined and set out towards Skyrim. He could not stay in Valenwood. He needed to get away. He decided to head to Skyrim. He needed to get far away and he decided to give up hunting. the thought of it turned his stomach. He decided to take the 6 horses that remained in his father's stable and head north to reopen his family's stable in Skyrim. He had one Chestnut Horse, one Bay Horse, two Painted Horses and two Black Horses. He would follow in his other and father's footsteps and thrive in the horsetrade. After arriving in Skyrim, it did not take Erutáron too long to realize that this country was worse off than Valenwood. It was in the middle of a civil war and dragons were attacking towns. Erutáron His life was empty and for the tried to open a stable in manyof the holds in Skyrim but found that most had a stable or did not have the desiree to open one. First time, he realized he was lonely.He felt very frustrated and a faliure. He heard of a new hold starting up called Valton and decided he would head there to settle down, open a stable there, since most of the other Holds already had a stable, but Valton did not. He hoped to also find a wife there and start a family of his own and possibly have a son and name him Artoto and never leave him alone and always keep him safe